


Un passé qui revient

by tigragrece



Category: Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love
Genre: Iwaki meet a old friend, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sports, inspired by one extra of the first volume of HWD about high jump, supportive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Iwaki retrouve une ancienne passion lorsqu'il regarda du saut en hauteur a la TV et revu egalement son ancien meilleur ami.Katou essaye de le supporter au mieux





	Un passé qui revient

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu cette idée il y a tellement d'années, mais je n'arriverais pas a finir mon one shot, j'ai pu enfin le finir maintenant.  
> C'est inspiré par un des extra chapitres du premier tome du manga.

Un après-midi chez Iwaki & Katou, Katou s'ennuyait un peu et regarda la télé en espérant trouvé quelque chose qui lui plaisait.  
A un moment donné il s’arrêta sur la chaîne sportive ou il vit quelqu'un sauté a la hauteur.

"Tu regarde du sport" demanda Iwaki

"Non je cherche un truc a regardé"dit Katou

"Voici Yamato , le plus grand sauteur qui a battu plusieurs records" disait le commentateur

"Ca te dérange si on laisse cette chaîne 2 minutes, Katou" demanda Iwaki

"Non ca me dérange pas" dit Katou

Iwaki regarda avec sérieux la télé car le nom de Yamato lui disait quelque chose, quelque chose qui vient du passé.

"Ca ne peux pas être lui" pensa Iwaki

Katou regardait Iwaki et il voyait qu'il était pensif et avait son air sérieux

"Et il a encore battu son record" dit le commentateur.

"C'est bon tu peux changé Katou" dit Iwaki

"Je savais pas que tu t'interressait au saut en hauteur" demanda Katou

"Une longue histoire et aussi il me semble connaître la personne" dit Iwaki

"Je vois" dit Katou en essayant de pas trop posé des questions a Iwaki, il savait qu'il avait un passé ou des fois il ne voulait pas trop parlé

Quelques heures plus tard Iwaki voulu vérifié quelque chose sur le pc concernant Yamato et il s’était avéré que c’était la même personne qu'il connaissais. Et il a commencé a sortir un carton par rapport a ce passé ou il avait vu quelques photos... Cela faisait mal mais c’était ainsi

"Cela fait tellement longtemps, je vois qu'il a réussi, peut-être que j'aurais pu avoir le même destin si j'avais pas eu cette blessure. Mais je ne regrette rien car j'ai rencontré Katou" Iwaki se disait a lui même.

Iwaki revenait dans la pièce

"Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?" demanda Katou

"Oui t’inquiète pas, c’était juste que je voulais vérifié quelque chose" répondit Iwaki

"Pas de soucis"

"Kato,cela te dérange si demain je vais courir un peu a un endroit que je connais" demanda Iwaki

"Non...tu veux faire du sport ?"

"Oui j'ai besoin de faire de l’exercice sinon je vais rouillé"

"Mais tu es bien comme ca puis avec le sport de chambre qu'on fait tout les deux tu n'en a pas besoin"

"Baka"

"Mais si tu veux un jour on peut aller courir ensemble, si tu veux"

"D'accord"

Le lendemain Iwaki partait faire son jogging puis s’arrêta au stade pour voir si il y avait Yamato. Il savait qu'il s’entraînait avec le club de la ville d’après les dernières infos. Et il voulait lui parlé cela faisait tellement longtemps, ca serait bien qu'il prenne de ses nouvelles. Et voir aussi si il se souvenait de lui et tout. Mais si il avait un peu peur par rapport a ce qu'il pourrait dire par rapport a sa vie...

Katou l'avais suivi car il avait trouvé ca assez suspect que depuis qu'il a vu la compétition de saut en hauteur il voulait se remettre au sport et il était devenu distant, ou il était sur le pc regardait quelque chose, il n’était pas vraiment inquiété que ce soit par rapport qu'il le trompe car il sait que Iwaki n'est pas ainsi surtout qu'il lui avait dis maintes fois que le seul homme qui l'interessait c’était lui , mais il s'en pouvais pas de se demandé ce qui se passait.. Il essayait de pas trop de montré de peur que Iwaki l'engueule

Iwaki arriva au lieu ou il voulait courir et vit Yamato

"Yamato" dit Iwaki

"Iwaki que fais tu ici ?"

"J'ai su que tu étais dans le coin et je voulais te voir"

Yamato pris dans ses bras Iwaki

"Ca fait longtemps"

"Oui"

"J'ai eu de tes nouvelles y'a pas super longtemps a la TV, ca m'a fait bizarre"

"J'ai eu des nouvelles de toi par rapport aux magazines people"

"Je suis desolée de ne pas avoir gardé contact avec toi, mais après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Puis du jour au lendemain, j'ai appris que tu avais changé de carrière et que tu était parti de notre ville natale."

"Je ne pouvais plus resté la bas, puis le changement de carrière n’était pas si mal"

"C'est vrai, d’après ce que j'ai vu. Tu as un bonne carrière et tu es avec quelqu'un"

C'est alors que Katou arrivait

"Katou que fais tu ici ?" demanda Iwaki un peu gênée

"Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous dérangez, c'est juste que..."

"Viens ici, que je te présente à un de mes amis"

Katou se rapprocha de Iwaki et se colla contre Iwaki

"Yamato, voici Katou mon mari, même si je sais que notre mariage est pas vraiment reconnu ici, mais il est mon mari"

"Je sais j'ai lu ca dans les magazines, même si on a pris des chemins différents j'ai quand même continué a te suivre quand j'ai vu ton nom"

"Enchanté"

"Je suis Yamato, je suis un ami depuis assez longtemps de Iwaki, enchanté de même"

"Tu comptes te remettre a regardé le saut en hauteur et également t'y remettre ?"

"Je ne pense pas que je pourrais pour m'y remettre" dis Iwaki

"Réfléchis y et on en reparlera"

"Je suis sûr que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, si on te donne l'occasion de pouvoir refaire une compétition ou un truc entre nous deux tu aimerais, je pense que cela te manque, cela fait parti de ta vie que tu le veuille ou non"

"Je vais y réfléchir"

Yamato s’éloigna pour continué son entraînement

"Viens on rentre"

Katou suivait Iwaki il savait pas comment se faire plus ou moins pardonné par la crise de jalousie.

"Je suis désolé Iwaki..."

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux

"Katou, viens avec moi"

Iwaki l'amena dans leur bureau ou y'avais l'ordi et également le carton qu'il avait sorti la veille, ils s'asseyait par terre

"Ce carton renferme mon passé quand j’étais au lycée"

Iwaki l'ouvrait et ils virent pleins de médailles, trophée, photos et article de presse

"Quand j’étais au lycée, j’étais un sportif, je faisais parti du club de Saut En Hauteur, On m'avait promis un avenir prometteur car j’étais bien placé et j'avais remporté de nombreux trophée comme tu peux le voir. Dans mon école il y avait Yamato & moi. On était les espoirs du lycée et tout le monde nous disaient qu'on pouvait être dans l’équipe du Japon. Mais j'ai eu un accident quelques temps avant des sélections pour l’équipe nationale et j'ai du renoncé a tout cela. Ma blessure m'a tenu éloigné de tout cela pendant 1 an ou j'ai eu une fracture de la jambe, j'ai eu un accident avec une voiture, la cicatrice ne se voit plus car cela fait des années et quand j'ai demandé a être acteur j'avais demandé si je pouvais caché la cicatrice si elle se voyait. Tu ne l'as jamais vu car je pense que tu n'as jamais du y faire gaffe. "

Iwaki avait les larmes aux yeux, Katou le prit dans ses bras et Iwaki se laissa pleuré

"Je suis dessolé de t'avoir espionné, mais j’étais un peu inquiet par rapport a hier soir, car d'un coup après avoir regardé la compétition tu étais bizarre et quand tu t'es enfermé dans le bureau, je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait, si cette personne était quelqu'un d'important pour toi. Style un ex meilleur ami, quelqu'un que tu aurais pu aimé mais qu'il ne t'a pas aimé en retour,,,"

"Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché, mais je voulais en être certain car je n’étais pas sur que c’était lui. Cela faisait tellement d'années que je ne l'avais pas vu, cela m'a fait bizarre de voir du saut en hauteur. Car c’était une partie de ma vie, et maintenant tout cela est une partie de mon passé, il était mon meilleur ami, mais on s'est éloigné a cause de ma blessure puis après mon changement de carrière. Je ne voulais pas qu'il change d'avis a mon sujet ou autre... Je ne regrette pas d'avoir été acteur même si j'ai eu des hauts et bas mais ca va maintenant car cela m'a permis de te rencontré et d’être avec toi"

Iwaki embrasse Katou

"Je t'aime Iwaki"

"Je t'aime aussi"

" Tu sais si un jour tu veux reprendre la compétition, je te soutiendrais"

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour le faire, car cela fait tellement longtemps et je ne sais pas avec ma jambe..."

"Tu pourrais toujours faire un essai et voir si tu y arrive, j'aimerais bien te voir peut-être un jour faire a nouveau ce sport"

Katou regardait les photos et il voyait Iwaki jeune, ou il était déjà magnifique & gracieux, il aimerait tellement le soutenir et le voir ainsi encore sauté

"Je vais y réfléchir, je demanderais peut-être a Yamato si le club ou il est peuvent faire une exception et un jour me permettre de m’entraîne seul sans l'aide de tout leurs coach ou lui"

"Je pense que cela peut se faire, si tu veux je viendrais pour te soutenir et t'aidé"

Le week-end d'apres Iwaki appela Yamato qui lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir le terrain d’entraînement le dimanche, car son club serait lors d'une compet dans une autre ville. Il alla cherché les clés pour qu'il puisse le faire.

Le dimanche, Iwaki réveilla Katou et lui dit que c'est le jour.

Katou sourit et l'embrasse "Tu vas y arrivé"

Ils arrivèrent devant le stade d’entraînement et ils placèrent tout ce qu'il fallait, Katou s’était assis dans un coin pour ne pas déranger Iwaki  
Iwaki était en tenue de sportif, même en tenue de sportif Katou le trouvait sexy.

Le premier essais de Iwaki qu'il a eu fait, n’était pas concluant car il n'arrivait pas a sauté. Cela etait normal, cela fait tellement d'années qu'il fallait qu'il s'y re habitue.  
Le deuxième il était arrivé a sauté mais il toucha la barre.  
Le troisième essai il était arrivé normalement et il ne touchait la barre qu'a la fin a cause de la pointe de sa chaussure.  
Le 4eme essais était enfin concluant, quand Katou vit Iwaki réussir il était si heureux car il était fabuleux dans cette position, comme si malgré sa blessure il était encore un sportif de haut niveau.

"J'aurais pu y arrivé au 3eme essais, en compétition je n'aurais pas eu ce 4eme essai" dit Iwaki en allant voir Katoi pour prendre la bouteille d'eau

"Pour l'instant le principal c'est que tu sois arrivé a sauté" dit Katoi en lui déposant un baiser

"Je pense que pourrais entre m’entraîne quelques temps, et peut être essayé de faire quelque chose contre Yamato"

"Tout ce que tu voudra Iwaki, surtout que tu as le temps on a pas de tournage en cours"

"Oui"

Quand ils retournent a la maison, Iwaki réfléchissait par rapport a oui ou non reprend le saut en hauteur, cela restait dangereux...

"N'importe quel choix que tu fais, je suis sur que cela sera le bon"

"Je réfléchis, je sais que je prend des risques, puis je suis quand même le CEO d'une entreprise, peut-être que je peux voir pour des compétitions d'amateurs ou un truc pour le fun..."

"Je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive"

"Je t'aime Katou"

"Je t'aime aussi Iwaki"

Finalement Iwaki décide qu'il va faire une petite compétition entre ami contre Yamato puis après il continuera un peu a en faire quand son temps libre le lui permet.  
Quand arrive le moment du petit concours, Iwaki était prés, il n'avait pas de pression.  
Yamato était vraiment fort, Iwaki était heureux de pouvoir sauter sans trop prendre de risque. Il n'avait pas de record a battre ou une hauteur a sauté... C'etait juste pour re essayé a nouveau ce sport qu'il a tant aimé.  
A la fin de la journée, Iwaki était heureux d'avoir refait cela.

Ils restent encore en contact, ou pour célébrer le fait qu'ils se sont revus ont décide de mangé ensemble avec Katou qui était la avec eux, il était tellement heureux pour Iwaki.

Quand ils quittent Yamato, Katou embrasse Iwaki et lui dis "Je suis fier de toi,pour tout ce que tu as fais"

"Merci Katou"

"Laisse moi te récompenser comme il se doit a la maison" dis Katou avec un grand sourire

"Il n'y a pas de soucis"

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Iwaki savait ce qu’était sa surprise surtout quand ils allèrent dans leur chambre et qu'ils commencent a s'embrasser passionnément...

Ils font l'amour passionnément.

"Iwaki je suis tellement fier de toi et heureux d’être avec toi"

"Moi aussi Katou"

**END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
